This invention relates to an apparatus for lifting, supporting and transporting, in a fully assembled state, machines such as a concrete finishing machines and other machines having double frame structures.
The apparatus of the present invention features means for lifting, lowering, loading and unloading such machines. It also features guideways in which the elongated double frame of the machine rests, which guideways are rotatable in a horizontal plane so as to align the double frame along the frame of the apparatus for transport along a roadway and so as to align the double frame crossways of the apparatus frame for loading and unloading the double frame machine. To this extent, the invention features both lifting and rotational means. Some vehicles known in the prior art employ a single load supporting bed mounted on a chassis for rotation in a horizontal plane and for lifting and lowering relative to the chassis. See for example, the load handling and transporting vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,873 issued to C. B. Coleman on Nov. 12, 1957. The patent to Coleman broadly discloses a truck bed which is both rotatable and liftable relative to the truck chassis. But the reference truck bed also tilts as it is raised and lowered which, while adapted to transporting large containers is not adapted to transporting double frame machinery such as a concrete finishing machine.
By means of my invention, it is now possible to lift and transport an elongate double frame structure of great size and mass such as a concrete finishing machine in fully assembled state without causing damage to the structure. Because the structure need not be disassembled prior to transport and then reassembled at a job site, a great deal of time, labor and expenses can be saved using the present invention.